theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocellus' Kite Adventure
Ocellus' Kite Adventure is the 22nd episode of Season 3. Summary One windy day, the padawan 6, Terramar, Nyx, and Mushu are having fun flying paper airplanes, while Ocellus is flying a new kite. However, a strong breeze whisks her away. As the rest of the gang pursues her with on a picnic table with Balloons, Ocellus soon lands at a candy mountain and has some fun at it. Plot One Windy day/Ocellus gone with the wind! It is a windy day in Ponyville, and the Padawan 6, Terramar, Nyx, and Mushu are having some activities from paper airplane races and frisbee catch. While Ocellus is flying a brand new kite. But then the wind picks up, as Ocellus' kite is caught in it. But when Ocellus tries to real it in, she's pulled clean off the ground! The rest of the gang notices this as Mushu then grabs her tail, and tries to hold her back. But he crashes into a rock, letting go, then Yona and Sandbar briefly chase Ocellus down, as Sandbar jumps on Yona's back and then leaps up. And almost catches her by the tail, but is too little too late. Ocellus then cries for help as she floats onward and upward. As the rest of the gang try to figure out what to do, Nyx gets an idea as she then races for Sugarcube Corner with the others not far behind. Back with Ocellus, she is at first scared stiff but she manages to muster the courage to open one eye and is amazed at the view below her. But she at least hopes she'll get back on solid ground again. Off to the rescue!/Ocellus lands Back on land, the gang soon comes to a nearby picnic bench with bundles of balloons, as Mushu is almost drifted away but is caught in time. Then after tying them off, and dropping a huge rock for ballast, they float up into the sky and soon are floating in the current of the wind. Returning to Ocellus, she is still floating with her kite when she sees a pink and white mountain up ahead. Just as the wind dies down a bit, she slowly floats onto the mountain. Deciding to explore it, she anchors the kite with a huge rock, that way she can get off and her friends can find her easy. Ocellus then slides down the mountainside into a cave made of candy! She then lands on a small volcano-like thing but then is caught in a pink bubble. As she floats up, a candy cane stagnate pops the bubble. But luckily, she lands on a marshmallow floor. Ocellus then samples some of the marshmallows, as she wishes her friends were here to see it. With the rescue party/Ocellus exploring the cave Speaking of her friends, they continue floating along with the wind, but then a flock of pigeons decides to land on their table-blimp. As they try to shoo them away a few balloons pop in the process, as Yona is left dangling over the side. Back in the cave, Ocellus continues to explore the cave as one candy cane tower the spews out some brown colored stuff. Giving a sample, she finds it's chocolate ice cream! Then she uses her Lightsaber to cut off a piece of candy cane stagnate and uses it as a makeshift ice cream cone. As Ocellus enjoys her treat, she then goes to explore the rest of the cave. Finding Ocellus' kite/Floating back home Meanwhile, with the rescue party, the others manage to get Yona back on the table but are forced to crowd one corner of the table to accommodate the lose of balloons. But then, in the distance, Gallus spots Ocellus' kite. But they are too high to try and find her. Which, Silverstream then starts popping balloons with her claws. Back in the cave, Ocellus continues to explore, as she reaches a Dr. Pepper geyser and pond. Taking a drink from the pond, Ocellus continues spelunking before reaching a staircase. Back outside, the table is now falling down too fast as Silverstream popped too many balloons. Then Smolder, Gallus, Terramar, Silverstream, Nyx, and Gallus try to slow it down by flapping their wings as Yona then starts flapping her front legs while horribly imitating a duck but it does little to slow down the table. Mushu then grabs a bunch of the balloons and starts blowing them up bigger, hoping his heated breath will increase the lift. But it's taking too long. Just then, Ocellus walks out from the mountain and sees her friends. Then calls out to them. As they reply back. Seeing they're in trouble of crashing, Ocellus quickly races up to her kite and kicks lose the anchor rock. Then she floats straight for them on her kite. As Mushu then jumps onto Smolder's head and then grabs Ocellus' tail, as Smolder hangs on his own. Thanks to the kite, the table stops falling. But now, they're stuck in place. However, in a moment of Deus ex machina, a Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare see they're stuck and push them back home. As they soon arrive in the park. The Wind finally dies completely. Ocellus then tells the group about her adventure and the candy mountain. And even lets them sample the ice cream she got from it. But now with no one on it, the picnic table floats into the sky as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is based off the Kipper episode: "Arnold's Balloon Trip" * Transcript *Ocellus' Kite Adventure/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Ocellus Centered Works Category:Nyx Centered Works Category:Mushu Centered Works Category:Gallus Centered Works Category:Silverstream Centered Works Category:Terramar Centered Works Category:Yona Centered Works Category:Sandbar Centered Works Category:Smolder Centered Works